mi mundo
by yoko tetsuna-chan
Summary: Daiki no siente poder volver a levantarse, ¿por que? ¿porque a "el"? se pregunta. mas si embargo una persona le abre los ojos y le enseña lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser el mundo... ¿de donde vino? ¿porque siente Daiki que cuando esta con el todo esta bien? ¿por que..? -hermano... si acaso... - universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

**bueno, esta es mi segunda historia y no se como me va, pero me esforzare~ tiene una muerte solo para avisar, pero no se todavía cuando ponerla... mmm eto.. bueno eso es todo**

-"¿Cómo no voy a querer encerrarme en mi mundo… si cada vez que salgo al real me lastimo?..."- pensaba aquel joven de cabellera azul oscuro y ojos igual –"si tan solo… si tan solo"- el joven apretó los puños fuertemente reprimiendo su deseo de gritar, soltó un suspiró –no… nada…

Unos golpecitos a la puerta de su cuarto que se encontraba extremada mente oscuro, solo se contemplaba una luz de un celular sostenido por el joven que se encontraba recostado en su cama localizada a lado de la ventana en el centro del cuarto.

-¿hijo?... ya es hora de la cena…- llamó la voz de una mujer abriendo un poco la puerta para asomarse en el interior de la oscura habitación

El joven bajo el teléfono, colocándolo boca abajo para tapar su luz contra la cama

-No tengo hambre, sal de aquí…-contestó fríamente acomodándose de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta y a la poca luz que entraba por ella

La mujer abrió mas la puerta y dio un paso adentro de la habitación, la mujer era de estatura mediana, cabellos grises por la edad se ah de suponer, unos ojos ámbar claro que miraban con preocupación el interior de aquel lugar, intentando distinguir entre la oscuridad a su hijo

-¡sal de aquí!- gritó el joven –quiero estar solo…

-¿más tiempo hijo?... ¿más?... ¿Qué hay de la escuela… hace tiempo que no asistes? ¿Y tus amigos?

-¡cállate! ¡Largo, largo, largo!- se desesperó el joven tomando la almohada y tirándola en dirección a la mujer, la cual después de que el objeto callera a sus pies, solo cerró la puerta lentamente y alejándose del lugar.

-Amigos… JA – se burló el joven sentándose en la cama molesto -¿Cuáles? Esa vieja loca ni siquiera lo entiende, AMIGOS- se rió

Se acomodó en la cama para ponerse de pie, camino en círculos en su cuarto sin encender las luces y esbozo una sonrisa extraña en sus labios

-si tuviera "amigos", no me tomaría la absurda molestia de si acaso estar en esta maldita casa, y todavía vienes con esos "A-MI-GOS"– se rió mas fuerte acallándose con sus manos pero sin parar de reír –bueno, supongo que la escuela no suena mal, podre alejarme un rato que aquí…

Era lunes, primer día de clases para él, sonó el despertador a las 6:40, lo apagó de mala gana mientras se sentaba en la cama, aquel joven de cabellera negra, se paró lentamente y se puso su uniforme, un pantalón color negro y una palayera blanca con mangas largas color azul rey

Abrió la ventana y las cortinas para dejar entrar la poca luz del comienzo del día que dedicaba el sol a esas horas y la fría pero refrescante briza de esa época

El joven suspiró

-¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado?...- preguntó al viento –ya… han pasado dos años… ¿no? Hermano…

El joven volvió a cerrar la ventana y salió del oscuro cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar algo que comer. Al entrar se encontró con su madre, la cual se encontraba sentada en una silla tomando un café, sus ojos se encontraban rojos, hinchados…

-buenos días- saludo el joven abriendo el refrigerados y sacando la leche

-así que si vas a volver…- dijo la mujer

-si… y a lo mejor no regrese… no te creas… así pobre salir de esta casa

-Daiki…

-¿sí?...

-se que estas triste por "eso" pero…

-¡Cállate!... me voy, se me hace tarde- dijo cortante volviendo a guardar la leche en el refrigerador, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡pero no has desayunado!

-yo… no tengo hambre- respondió por ultimo antes de salir de la casa.

Camino sin rumbo durante un rato, faltaba un rato para que diera comienzo la hora de entrar a clases, así que solamente se encontraba caminando por las calles poco transitadas de aquella gran ciudad, que en esos momento se encontraba con un hermoso sol recién salido dando su luz a todo el lugar.

Su estomago rechinó estruendosamente, el joven se sobó el estomago como si las sobadas pudieran amortiguar el dolor del hambre que sentía en esos momentos

-Ouch- se quejó –no comer en unos días duele…

En realidad, había pasado más de una semana encerrado en su cuarto… no importa cuántas veces el había intentado bajar a la cocina para comer algo, todo le recordaba "eso".

Se detuvo en seco frente de una tienda pequeña que estaba de camino, entro por aquella puerta de cristal que se habría al sentir la presencia de las personas acercarse, una vez estuvo adentro, tomó unos bocadillos salados y otros dulces, fue a la caja registradora donde una joven le cobró los alimentos, el joven evitó cualquier contacto visual posible con la joven, una vez que le dijo cuanto era el costo, los pagó con el dinero que había ahorrado hace tiempo y salió lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Respiró hondo y exhaló… nunca había sentido tanto miedo, la última vez que había salido ya lo tenía olvidado.

Continuó caminando comiendo los bocadillos para zacear su hambre, tiró las envolturas en un contenedor cercando del camino donde había estado caminado, respiró hondo y dijo para si

-Mira, el mundo no incambiado, a nadie le importa… ¿acaso no es cruel? Mientras algunas personas ríen otras sufres, ¿y a quien le importa? ¡Ah nadie! El mundo sigue igual, pasa uno días y ya, todo se olvida… hermano… tienes suerte, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso…

-¿con quién estás hablando?- preguntó una voz a las espaldas del joven

-¡¿qué rayos?!- se sorprendió el joven girando bruscamente en dirección a la voz

Era un joven de su edad, cabello color oro y ojos del mismo tono

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó mal humorado

-estabas hablando solo, y solo me pregunté qué te pasaba- respondió tranquilo

-no es de tu incumbencia

-será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya es un poco tarde y llegaremos tarde al escuela

-¿Quién eres? No te conozco, y como sabes que voy a la escuela

-tenemos el mismo uniforme, te vez de mi edad, y al ver tus pocas cosas supongo que eres nuevo…llegaremos tarde apresúrate- continuó tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo con un poco de fuerza hacia adelante

-¡no me toques!- se soltó del agarré con fuerza -¿Quién rayos te crees?

-¡ah! Lo siento, seme olvido presentarme- dijo el joven sorprendido –me llamo Ryouta, kise Ryouta mucho gusto-le extendió la mano amistosamente - ¿tú eres?

-Daiki- quitó la mano del castaño con enojo

-No querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de clases, el profesor regresa a los que llegan tarde-comentó Kise

-será mejor que te apresures, no quieres que eso pase- respondió con frialdad

-¿tú no vas?

-no, no quiero ir, es un fastidio

-¡ya vámonos!- dijo el joven rubio tomando el brazo de Daiki de nuevo pero con más fuerza y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela

-¡te dije que no idiota!- se intento soltar, pero por alguna razón el agarre del otro era muy fuerte y acabo siguiéndolo hasta la escuela

-justo a tiempo- exhaló Ryouta cansado entrando a la escuela cuando apenas sonaba el timbre

-corres muy rápido…-llegó cansado el otro -¿Por qué tuvimos que correr? ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Para qué me trajiste?

-es tu primer día de clases, no podías faltar

-eres raro

-¿eso es malo?

-Sí, no puedes obligar a asistir a la escuela a un chico que acabas de conocer, no es de tu incumbencia

-lo siento, pero ¿es malo que alguien se preocupe por tu aunque no te conozca?

-eso…

-¿¡que hacen jóvenes!?Entren a su salón- los interrumpió una maestra

-el es nuevo, ¿en qué grupo esta?- le preguntó Kise

-¿¡él es el nuevo!? El es de tu grupo, guíalo por favor- le pidió la maestra

-como ordene

Una vez que la maestra se marcho, el primero en tomar la palabra fue el rubio

-Destino- sonrió divertido – desconocidos y ahora compañeros

-Cállate y solo dime donde es- respondió

-sí, si- asintió relajado ignorando el tono de fastidio con el que le respondió

Caminaron por la escuela, era grande y blanca, los salones y pasillos se encontraban en total silencio ya que hace unos minutos habían empezado las clases, solo los pasos de los dos jóvenes se escuchaban haciendo eco en las paredes

Kise se detuvo en una puerta y tocó calmadamente, la puerta se la abrió un señor calvo de mediana edad

-¡Ryouta! Que sorpresa, nunca llegas tarde ¿Cuál fue la razón?

-traigo al estudiante nuevo, ¿podemos pasar?- respondió cordialmente

-claro, déjame presentarlo, toma asiento mientras tanto

Los dos jóvenes pasaron al salón, Aomine se quedó parado junto al profesor mientras kise tomaba asiento en uno de los lugares de enfrente

-quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Daiki Aomine, espero que sean buenos con él, tengan paciencia si no se adapta rápidamente- lo presento el maestro – haber… ¿Dónde te sentaras…?- se preguntó el maestro mirando el salón

-¡a mi lado si le parece!- dijo kise señalando el asiento vacío

-perfecto, siéntate ahí

Daiki no dijo nada, caminó lentamente y tomó el lugar

-destino- rió en voz baja Kise asiendo fruncir el ceñ**o** del joven pelo azul

espero que les haya gustado, ahi dejen sus dudas, comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte O.O o que se yo

bueno nos seguimos leyendo

byby


	2. el mundo no es ta cruel

**¿Quién dijo que no habría? Jaja me esforcé mucho en continuarla y creo que por fin e hallado la luz! Kami-sama me iluminó con su inspiración xD bueno aquí esta, espero que les guste**

-muy bien, eso es todo ya pueden tomar su descanso- dijo la profesora cerrando su libro y saliendo del salón

Se creó una onda de murmullos y de charlas mientras muchos alumnos salían del salón, solo pocos estudiantes estaban dentro del salón, general mente grupitos que comían sus lonches adentro, sola mente uno se quedo hasta el final, Aomine, este se quedo viendo abajo oyendo como los estudiantes pasaban caminando y se marchaban con sus amigos, suspiró pesadamente mientras sacaba unas botanas que había guardado en su mochila para después, tenía planeado comerlas tranquilamente cuando de pronto

-Aomine- canturreó Kise girando su pupitre en dirección al mencionado

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió molesto mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el joven

-¿Por qué esa cara? Vamos a comer juntos

-no quiero, vete con tus amigos, seguro que tienes muchos

-¿amigos? Pero si estoy con uno, ¿Por qué me tendría que ir con más?- dijo confuso sacando un lonche de su mochila

-yo no soy tu amigo, apenas hoy te conocí, no tienes nada que ver conmigo

-eso es cruel Aominechii~ si no me consideras tu amigo entonces hay que empezar a serlo- fingió estar triste por un momento, después su rostro se puso serio –quiero conocerte, quiero ser tu amigo ¿eso es algo malo?

-no es malo, es idiota

-¿y eso es malo?

Aomine no supo que responder, así que decidió concentrarse en sus botanas, Kise sonrió victorioso mirándolo comer durante un rato mientras comenzaba a comer su propio almorzó.

Una vez acabaron, Kise comenzó a hacer una plática, la que sea con tal de hablar con Aomine, mas sin embargo este solo se dedicaba a escuchar paciente sin participar

-¿Por qué no hablas?- preguntó después de un rato Ryouta

-no veo la necesidad, nadie quiere escucharme hablar

-yo si… pero no te presionaré, pero créeme, te haré reír un día de estos

-buena suerte con eso… eso no pasará

-¿Por qué?

-no te incumbe

-…. Está bien… ¿paso algo… en tu casa…? ¿Con tu familia…?

-¡eso que te importa! ¡No tienes porque tratarme como un amigo porque no lo somos! ¡Solo eres un chico raro que me empezó a hablar y que solo molesta! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas idiotas y deja de molestarme!- respondió gritándole desesperándose de repente

Kise guardó silencio después, se sentó en su asiento solo esperando a que la clase comenzara

-"supongo que ya no me va a hablar"-pensó Daiki- "bueno, así no tendrá que sentirse forzando a hacerlo"

Las clases pasaron lentas, pero por fin llegaron a su fin, mientras Aomine arreglaba calmada mente sus cosas vio como Kise guardaba rápidamente las suyas y salía lo más rápido posible del salón de clases evitándolo ver a la cara.

-supongo que era cierto, niño cobar…- murmuró pero dejó la frase al aire cuando el de cabellos dorados paso a su lado, logrando notar que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras salía del salón

Aomine se quedó inmóvil en su lugar

-mierda no era para tanto- dijo sonriendo triste mente… pero des pues de un rato sentía un hoyo en su interior- … no fue mi intención… lo siento, lo siento…- se dijo a sí mismo una vez que todos se habían marchado, se recargó en el pupitre con sus codos tapándose la con las manos –lo siento, lo siento… fue mi culpa…

Al día siguiente, Aomine se despertó de igual manera temprano, bajando a la cocina por algo de comer, una vez que comió salió de la casa.

Ya cuando había cruzado la puerta de la escuela, se encontró con Kise esperándolo adentro de las instalaciones

-Buenos días Aominechii- sonrío alegre mente al verlo

-Hola- respondió comenzando a caminar hacia el salón

-¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Desayunaste esta vez? Ayer tenías mucha hambre ¿no? Por eso compraste comida en la tienda…

-¿estás bien hablándome? Digo… no entiendo porque lo haces

-todo está bien… no tengo razón alguna para hablarte, ni para que seas mi amigo… pero aun así quiero serlo, quiero conocerte… ya lo había dicho…

-no creo poder confiar en nadie ahora, el mundo es cruel y despiadado, las personas son una basuras que solo hacen cosas cuando les convengas sin comprender el dolor de los demás…

Kise suspiró y sonrió dulcemente corriendo un poco para pararse adelante de Aomine, el cual se detuvo a verlo enfrente, el rubio extendió los brazos al cielo el cual se encontraba radiante y azul y dijo respirando hondo

-el mundo no es tan cruel como parece…- el solo comenzó a verse más brillante, alumbrando al joven que al parecer parecía brillar con los rayos de sol, Aomine entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocar la figura del joven, pero el sol lo destellaba

-"es brillante… muy brillante"- pensó Aomine –"hermano… ¿Quién es esta persona?"

**¿Qué les pareció? Se que ahora no tiene sentido del todo pero pronto lo cobrara, ya verán XD**

**Les quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron, estoy feliz, muchas gracias! Yo creía que este no les iba a gustar a nadie T.T estoy feliz TOT bueno nos seguimos leyendo **

**byby**


	3. tal vez

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a "Sapphire Leila" por sus buenos consejos, la verdad no soy muy buena en esos detalles, pero me esforzare XD**

**Bueno, aquí esta el cap..-**

El día transcurrió normal, las clases se podría decir que fueron aburridas… pero para aomine, era la primera vez que no podía evitar que el tiempo se fuera volando, se la paso todas las clases observando como el rubio escribía en su cuaderno lo que al parecer eran notas de la clase

-"¿se supone que se tiene que hacer eso?"- pensó aomine volteando al pisaron –"se ve aburrido"- eso es lo que pensó pero… no podía evitar sacar la imagen brillante del rubio en su cabeza,

-¿te sucede algo aominechii?- preguntó el rubio parándose enfrente de la banca del peli azul

-estamos en clases no hables

-pero las clases acabaron desde hace mas de 10 minutos, te quedaste viendo a mi y al vacio durante toda la clase

-no te estaba viendo a ti!- renegó el joven sonrojándose levemente mirando a otra dirección

-debió ser mi imaginación, pero no creo… tu mirada era tan obvia, tuve que hacer como si te estuviera explicando para que el profesor no te regañara

-¡¿Cuándo paso eso?!

Kise suspiró – de verdad estabas todo ido

-como sea ¿Por qué todavía sigues aquí?- se levantó de su asiento

-¿no puedo estar aquí?

-dijiste que ya acabaron las clases, ¿Por qué sigues aquí entonces?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es obvio! Nos vamos a ir juntos a casa

-¿Quién decidió eso?

-yo

-¡oye tu! Veras…

-aunque no hay que irnos directo, todavía es temprano- lo interrumpió

-¿Qué?

-no quieres irte a casa todavía, ¿verdad?

-no quiero, ¿Cómo lo…

-vayamos al parque, tengo un balón de básquet en mi casillero, juguemos un rato

-no eh jugado baloncesto en mucho tiempo…- daiki apretó los dientes un poco molesto

-no te preocupes por eso, si no quieres vayamos por un helado, ¿Qué te parece?

-claro

-vayamos pues- kise dio unos pasos enfrente de aomine y le extendió una mano amistosamente

Daiki solo la tomó y el rubio se dedico a jalar de ella y guiarla por los pasillos de la escuela hasta salir de esta, daiki no le prestó atención a donde lo llevaba o por donde iban, solo miraba la cabellera dorada de aquel joven que hacía sentir una calma que nunca antes había sentido o por lo menos hace mucho tiempo…

Una vez que llegaron, daiki miró el entorno, estaban en un parque, el parque era verde, tenía muchos árboles y con el piso tapizado por una capa perfectamente contada de césped, una banqueta muy limpia cruzaba por en medio de los arboles, una que otra banca se encontraba.

En el parque se encontraban pocas personas, algunos que otros adultos mayores asiendo un paseo, o unos niños que jugaban a perseguirse y algunas parejas abrazadas

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó daiki

-en un parque que está cerca de mi casa

-nunca lo había visto antes

-es porque no es muy popular- rió el rubio tomándolo del brazo –en la esquina venden unos helados que animan a cualquiera

-me vendría bien uno de esos- sonrió aomine

El rubio se paró en seco…

-acabas de sonreír… - dijo volteándose a ver – y que linda sonrisa tienes- también sonrió brillante mente

- a callar- respondió el moreno sonrojándose levemente y continuando con el camino a los helados mencionados por el otro

-"quizás este sujeto no sea tan malo después de todo"-pensó daiki mientras caminaba seguido por ryouta

Como el más alto ya se había adelantado un gran tramo, ryouta corría para alcanzarlo, en eso… una pandilla que acababa de dar presencia se puso adelante del rubio

-¿Qué hace una persona tan linda por este lugar sola?~~ los tipos como tu no me agradan- dijo uno de ellos que al parecer era el líder, un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-no vengo solo- respondió con frialdad e intentó quitarlo del camino

-yo no te di permiso para que te marcharas…- amenazó tomándolo del brazo

-quítate de mi camino…- lo miró furiosamente mientras se soltaba del agarre

El joven castaño lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del rubio, pero una mano detuvo el golpe

.-así que tienes amigos ¿eh?~~- dijo el joven retirando la mano

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!- exclamó el rubio retrocediendo unos pasos …


	4. por estar aqui

**jiji, aqui esta la otra parte xD perdon por el retraso~~**

Aomine continuó caminando, pero al notar que ya no escuchaba los pasos del rubio, giro su mirada par ver donde se encontraba, lo que vio fue a una banda de jóvenes que al parecer estaban molestando a alguien, y no reacciono hasta que notó la cabellera rubia de kise frente al grupo de jóvenes

Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando llegó, un joven más alto que el resto, de cabello castaño y mirada tranquila, el cual había detenido un golpe de uno de los tipos, defendiendo a kise

-kiyoshi Teppei, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó kise

-te dije que no te metieras en problemas kise- sonrió el castaño

-le tengo bajo control, no era necesario… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-te tengo que cuidar, no puedes hacer lo que quieras en este lugar

-mas te vale que aomine no te vea- dijo serio el rubio mientras le dedicaba una mirada con odio a los agresores, en eso, se percato que del peli azul que los estaba viendo. Miró de nuevo a Teppei y le dijo –entonces te los dejo, me tengo que ir

-con cuidado kise, no te metas en problemas- sonrió de nuevo el castaño

El rubio sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección al joven de cabellos oscuros azules

-aominechii~~- lloriqueó el rubio apenas llegó

-¿Quién es el? ¿Por qué te estaban molestando esos sujetos?- pregunto serio

-no sé, como me dejaste atrás yo te iba siguiendo y ellos comenzaron a molestarme

-¿y el?

-no lo conozco, solo me dijo que escapara, el estará bien, se ve fuerte

Aomine guardo silencio viendo como el joven castaño decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar a los agresores, en un instante los agresores se fueron, el castaño se dio la media vuelta y se fue

-¿Qué habrá hecho para que se fueran?- preguntó aomine al aire

-yo que sé, vamos aominechii, los helados están por aquí- respondió el joven rubio sonriendo y dando unos cuantos brinquitos para animar

El otro solo dio un respingón y comenzó a caminar, el rubio no avanzo hasta que el otro llegara a su lado

Y así, juntos comenzaron a avanzar en aquel hermoso parque, que cuyo cielo comenzaba a anunciar la llegada de la tarde con sus colores naranjas y tonos oscuros pero a la vez muy agradables en esos momentos.

Una vez que compraron el helado, se quedaron un rato en una de las bancas cercanas, se creó un silencio un tanto incomodo, así que el rubio decidió hablar

-así que…

-no es necesario que hables- lo acallo el moreno –déjame decirte algo…

-¿si?

-gracias

-¿por qué?

-por estar aquí

Kise se sonrojo un poco sorprendido

-porque dices eso tan de repente?

-sinceramente… hay no esperaba que me hablaras

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- te dije algo que estuvo mal ayer…

-sobre eso… no te preocupes, no es para tan…

-si lo es…- lo interrumpió – tal vez no así pero… fue idiota de mi parte gritarte, tú no tienes la culpa mis disgustos familiares, y solo preguntaste y yo me comporte así… lo siento

-…. – ryouta no dijo nada

-y no creía que me fueras a hablar hoy, y cuando lo hiciste… me alegre un poco diría yo… y… si todavía quieres… podemos intentar ser amigos…

Aomine cerró los ojos con cierto miedo, esperando a escuchar la respuesta… pero al no oír nada decidió voltear a ver al rubio…

Este se encontraba mirándolo de frente, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, unas lágrimas salieron por los ojos dorados de este

-¿p-porque lloras?- preguntó

-no… no es nada, solamente que estoy feliz- lloriqueó un poco secándose las lagrimas –gracias

-yo debería decir eso… vámonos, se hace tarde y mañana tenemos escuela- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie

**bueno eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios, quejas e ideas ya que si las nesesito ToT no se me ocurre nada xD Bueno eso es todo nos seguimos leyendo byby**


End file.
